


Prince in Shining Armour

by upieces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, deamus is canon we all know it, hella short, i'm not the greatest tagger lmao, im not the greatest writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upieces/pseuds/upieces
Summary: "I don't know where I am.""Well, what do you see?" Dean prompted, although Seamus could almost picture him rolling his eyes right now."Trees.""That's not very helpful, Seamus."





	Prince in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work in this fandom, and i'm curious as to what results this will yield. 
> 
> of course, all characters belong to j.k. rowling!!

_Where the hell am I?_

Seamus' face scrunched up as he sat up and looked around, more than a little confused. How on earth did he get to a forest? What had he been doing last night? Why did his head hurt so much?

 _Oh, yeah._ Realization dawned on him, already digging through his pockets, searching for his phone. _Harry invited us over for drinks. Dean couldn't come. I probably got really drunk without him there to stop me._ At the thought, the corners of Seamus' lips turned upwards in a smile.

Finally pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, he was scrolling through his contacts, finding Dean's name and tapping on it. Bringing the phone to his ear, he waited for a few rings and then Dean picked up.

 _"Oh, finally."_ Dean sounded almost relieved. _"Are you at Harry's place? I didn't get any texts or calls from you last night, so I just assumed you were staying there."_

"I'm going to need a pick up." Seamus told him, standing up and rubbing at his eyes. "And maybe some Tylenol or something. My head is killing me."

He heard Dean laugh, then responding, _"Okay, I'll be at Harry's soon."_

"No, I'm not at Harry's." Seamus told him quickly.

 _"What? Where are you?"_ Dean sounded confused, and Seamus gave a little chuckle.

"I don't know where I am."

 _"Well, what do you see?"_ Dean prompted, although Seamus could almost picture him rolling his eyes right now.

"Trees."

_"That's not very helpful, Seamus."_

Seamus laughed. "Of course it isn't." He said, giving a little shrug. "What should I do?"

Dean gave a little hum, obviously thinking. _"Maybe try to find a road? I mean, if you wandered out into the middle of nowhere, you couldn't have gone far into a forest."_ He suggested. _"You probably passed out before you could go very far."_ His tone was teasing now.

Seamus sighed, shaking his head. "Alright." He agreed. "Call you back? Or text you?"

_"If you don't, I'm never coming to get you."_

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Maybe."

"I hate you."

 _"Love you too."_ Dean sounded amused, and Seamus couldn't stop the grin creeping onto his face.

"Bye."

_"See you soon."_

 

☆ ☆ ☆

 

"Seamus, why were you out here?" Dean asked, turning to look at Seamus for a second as he drove.

Seamus glared at him, shaking his head. "I was drunk, I have no clue." He told him, eyes darting to the window. They were getting back into town, houses replacing the trees.

"Thanks for the Tylenol," Seamus added, giving Dean a grin. "I'm already feeling much better, y'know."

Dean laughed. "Even if you feel okay, you're going to stay in bed when we get home." He told Seamus. "I wonder how much alcohol you consumed."

"Hey, I don't think I drank that much!" Seamus protested, crossing his arms.

"Seamus, you went straight out of Harry's house and walked for God knows how long only to pass out in a forest." Dean replied. "I think you drank a large amount."

"Well.." Now Seamus was trying to find something that he could use to argue, but he found nothing. After a few moments of silence, he heaved a sigh. "Okay, I guess you're right. I - probably - drank a lot."

Dean smiled as he pulled into their driveway. "I'm glad I drove you there last night instead of you driving yourself, otherwise I wouldn't have had a car to come and get you." He said, undoing his seatbelt and opening the car door.

Seamus did the same, and he followed Dean to the front door. "I probably would have starved to death or been eaten by wolves if you hadn't saved me."

"Oh, so I'm your prince in shining armour, am I?" Dean asked, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Of course!"

"Well, your prince is ordering you to go straight to bed." Dean said, pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes, O'Princely One."


End file.
